Pirates of the Carribean:The Skeletons Strike Back!
Pirates of the Carribean:The Skeletons Strike Back is book two of the Spy Kids Earth-616 Trilogy and the Sequel to Pirates of the Carribean:Island of Lost Worlds plot I am Carmen Cortez,I have fought robots,discovered islands,destroyed terminators,raided islands with famous movie characters,went inside a virtual reality now I'm in for the fight of my life... Pirates of the Carribean:The skeletons strike back So f you're wondering about the fight for my life I have another assignment and this time this is no child play so I am on a boat to ANOTHER island and this one is not ukata it is something more dangerous than that so I've arrived and it is a big island full of mysteries and the first one is a cyborg robot and then he looks at me and he tries to fight me and he slices and I use my sword to slice him in half and then I walked away but what I didn't know is that the skeleton multiplied and now I've found an old shack and it's full of evil plots for the end of the world and something to do with an item titled the chronos sapphire I ignore it and I find out there's a car parking lot here and then they become transformers and they try to kill me and I run over a hill and the transformers lose me and then I walk up a bridge and through the rivers comes a water monster and it keeps hitting me but luckily I outran it and then I head for the top of a mountain miles away and then I find out my dad is here and then I try to get to the new temple so as it was nighttime I went to sleep and I dreamed about my life but when I was asleep aliens grabbed me and pulled me to the new temple and then I wake up the next morning and a familiar voice says "hey Carmen get up!" And I woke up I can't believe it! It was my skeleton dad and told me to come to his castle and when I got up there we found the plans for a super lazer and then he started telling me "you know doc from back to the future the man I killed on them temple of doom assignment well he was about to send you to a mysterious place that goes by the name skeleton fort to begin the beginning of a new era and a new way to get rid of you so that's why I brought you here to find the key on this island and go to skeleton fort to claim what's ours and there a prisoner that used to work on this island there so go and find the key and bring it to this temple and then claim victory for the skeletons and the world and if you fail the the world will be destroyed by the aliens from an unidentified planet and then I headed off to find the mysterious key then I remembered I had a key in my backpack I left on the other island so I left this island and headed off to ukata and then it took me four hours but I got to ukata and then I got back on I found the crashed temple doc who was killed by my skeleton dad I grabbed my backpack and head of to skeleton fort and then I landed at the beach and then I found out I was lost so then I found a combat tyrant who calls himself the combat tyrant sandman and then he tyred to fight me but i got my sword and sliced and diced him and he smashed to a trillion grains of sand and he was officially DEAD so I head of to the pier to tell someone where skeleton fort is and someone told me that skeleton fort was 20 miles away from Antarctica and off I headed and it was a long trip in the middle of the sea I saw someone who said he was Xavier and I told him that I was heading off to skeleton fort but he said that it was too dangerous and I could disappear like the others and then I asked "what others?" And he told me that there was ten people that was sent to skeleton fort and they never came back so he said it all but I needed to save the world or the super lazer could destroy the whole world so off we were to skeleton fort so when we were in a conversation about prey and then some sharks tried to kill us and we didn't have any weapons but I did so I killed it with my sword and then I told him I was a spy and he didn't believe me at first but my gadgets said it all and then we saw an island and it had KFC on it and we made a pit stop there so I told him that we needed to spend the night at KFC or stay up till we get to skeleton fort so we got a bed and slept at KFC we woke up in the morning and we found out our boat was stolen now that we blew our chances of getting to skeleton fort and saving the world from its biggest threat and now that we have to spent our last few days at KFC but the a worker at KFC said she had a motorboat we could borrow and It was just at the back so then she gave us some food and we were off to skeleton fort and we also didn't have to steer the boat and so we were off to skeleton fort until we hid a rock and the boat was destroyed and we had to swim to the island in front of us we got there and we had to find a boat to get to skeleton fort to save our world so we build a tree fort and slept the night but we didn't know aliens had crashed there so we woke up so we could kill the aliens and we did and so we found a boat so then it was a race between me and an alien and me and Xavier got the boat and the aliens had to rebuild the ship to get to skeleton fort before us so we had to hurry we were still 150 miles away and we couldn't afford to sleep and then I got out my hover craft technology and then I made the boat fly and get to skeleton fort quicker and then we had to stop to have a rest the aliens had six hours until they finish the ship so me and Xavier couldn't sleep and we flew our ship to skeleton for and when we got here we found out the aliens were already there and they are talking to someone but...who? TO BE CONTINUED PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN:Escape from skeleton fort Sequel A sequel titled Pirates of the Carribean:Escape from Skeleton Fort will be published on This wiki on wikia on Friday Febuary 7th before 10:30pm Category:Spy Kids Earth-616 Trilogy